True Colors
by youcanfeedoffme
Summary: Tamsin and Dyson stumble across fae feeds and what they thought was just a simple one bad guy deal turns out to be much more, all while Tamsin tries to figure out her feelings for Bo. Bo has her own cases to deal with (and emotions), but it seems it may be connected to Tamsin's and Dyson's endeavors as well. Characters are not mine. Story uses some plot characteristics.
1. Blood Red

Tamsin

I opened my eyes to see Kenzi sitting on the coffee table in front of me, sucking on a purple Popsicle. Giving her a roll of my eyes, I turned over on Bo's couch and closed them again. Maybe if I ignored the girl she'd go away.

"Rise and shine Tam Tam," Kenzi cooed, using her boot to push on my back. I groaned at her. Living with the succubus and her pet was going to get tiresome.

"You're lucky Bo and me are letting you stay here, and this is my T.V. watching couch," the human continued, still pushing on my back with her annoying-yet-I-had-to-admit-stylish boot.

"Don't you have human things to do? Aren't you usually at the Dal by now?" I asked, just about ready to go full Valkyrie on her ass. I figured I probably shouldn't since Bo would literally kill me. I also needed a place to stay since my truck joined the great junkyard in the sky after both the battery and engine failed on me. Killing the human after one night on the succubus' couch was not likely a good way to keep my stay.

"It's not even noon."

"Exactly," I muttered.

"Don't you have a job to go to? Play cop with Dyson? Try to put other innocent fae in jail?"

With that, I opened my eyes and turned to glare at her, sitting up and slapping away her boot. "Now that you mention it, yeah," I said, standing and making my way to the bathroom. As much as I was starting to like the little goth girl, she sure knew how to push some buttons.

I grabbed an unopened toothbrush – funny, there seemed to be a lot of them, for surprise houseguests, maybe? – and tore it open, looking around. I heard Bo's voice from the other room and walked out, red toothbrush in hand.

"Hate to interrupt your love-fest," I stated, looking at the two friends who were chatting in what might be called a kitchen. "Where's the toothpaste?"

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other before responding simultaneously, "Footlocker."

I gave them one of my signature smiles and turned on my heel, going about my business in preparing myself for the outside world.

I made it to the Cop Shop via Bo's yellow car. Honestly, I think she might have pitied me. We were managing to be sort of nice to each other. Sure, I'd spilled a few drunken feelings to her here and there, but I still didn't want to get too close to her; or anyone, for that matter. Sadly, it was happening anyway. The things I felt for Bo were …

No. I shook the thoughts from my head and grabbed my gun and badge from the passenger seat, hooking them onto my belt before making my way inside.

"Tamsin," Dyson greeted. "We got a case," he said, standing as I walked through the door. He grabbed things and brushed by me. "Fae case," he murmured softly as he passed.

I turned to follow, keeping silent until we were out of the building.

"Gonna tell me what's up?" I asked.

Dyson looked at Bo's yellow car then looked around as if searching for the succubus. "Did you steal Bo's car?" he asked, obviously giving up on his search for Bo.

I ignored the butterflies that flared in my stomach at the mention of the succubus and rolled my eyes. "Borrowing. I'm borrowing it. My truck has gone belly up."

Dyson simply raised a brow at me, but I held up the keys to the car in reply and got into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going, wolf?" I asked as he closed his door.

"Caught wind of a fae feed being left around town," he stated before giving me directions to our scene.

"Because there're never enough of those around," I said sarcastically, keeping my eyes on the road.

I could feel my thoughts start to drift to brown-and-blue eyes and dark hair, a smile that killed, and a touch that left me speechless …

"Tamsin, you're going to miss the turn," Dyson said, shaking me from my downward spiral into succubus daydreams.

I made the turn easily, giving Dyson a 'you worry too much' look. The small parking lot belonged to a restaurant-but-mostly-bar that was closed during the day. It was a simple human dwelling, but I could sense the death that clung to the walls and general area, causing me to grimace.

"You smell anything?" I asked my partner, looking around for any signs of an actual body.

Dyson tilted his head upward, taking in a breath before walking off towards the back of the building. I followed, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"He hasn't been dead long. Not long at all," Dyson said, crouching next to a man's crumpled body. I crouched down next to him.

"Is this guy fae?" I inquired, tilting my head at the figure on the ground.

My partner shook his head and ran a hand over his beard. "The killer is definitely fae, and judging by the protruding veins and burst blood vessels in his skin and eyes I'd put my money on a Taxim fae," he murmured quietly, lost in thought.

Taxim. Revenge-feeding fae that literally caused the anger of their victims to increase dramatically and boil their blood.

"Haven't seen a kill by one of these in a very long time," I stated and took a moment to glance around. It felt like more than this one death occurred here, but I didn't see anything else, a body or otherwise.

"Neither have I," the wolf agreed. "I'll call it in and have Lauren do the autopsy. She'll come up with something to cover the fact that it's a fae feed."

"Right." I slapped my hands on my knees and pushed myself into a standing position. The area surrounding us was all but deserted, the only sign of life being the cars that drove by on the road at speeds that should have the drivers pulled over, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Coroners are on their way. Lauren, too," Dyson informed me, and we sat in Bo's little yellow car to wait.

Dyson and I found ourselves at the Dal later that night, playing a game of pool to relax while drinking a beer. Well, I drank a beer. Dyson mumbled something about body-swapping before ordering something of which I didn't catch the name.

Lauren was at the bar, talking with Trick about the body we'd given her. I looked her up and down while I waited for Dyson to take his shot in our game. She was focused on what she was saying, and Trick had his usual look of concern on his face.

The feeling of being watched didn't shake as I continued to drink and play, but I tried to push it to the back of my mind. It wasn't hard to do, actually, since Bo walked into the bar with Kenzi.

Why the hell did she have to be so enticing? And nice? Why did she have to fucking care so much?

She looked in my direction and I gave her a nod before turning away to resume my game. Oh don't get me wrong, I kept an eye on that cute little ass, but I did it discreetly.

Kenzi joined us at the pool table while Bo listened to Lauren. I caught the succubus' longing looks at the doc, but I don't think Lauren noticed. Since their 'break,' I admit I kept tabs on them. For entertainment, of course.

"Hey Tam Tam, D-man," the tiny girl chimed.

I ignored her, but Dyson returned her greeting with a "Hey, Kenz," just before getting socked in the jaw by a large brute of a man. I didn't see it happen, but I saw Dyson go flying to the floor with a grunt, skidding a bit before stopping.

"What the fae?!" I heard Kenzi yell before something hard hit me across the side of my head from behind, sending my cue stick from my hand and the rest of me across the pool table.

I shook my head to clear it before I realized that it was a different fae that hit me. The first had Dyson by his shirt with one hand, his other a fist that pounded into my partner's face.

Taking the chancing to cast a look around the room, I noticed everybody looked agitated and others were advancing towards us, looking angry.

I moved to help Dyson, but thick fingers tangled themselves in my bun, ripping my hair free and yanking me back. Yelping, I reached back and dug my nails into the arm that held me, causing whoever it was to release their hold. I twisted their wrist while spinning my body to face my attacker, a short and stocky man with bulging muscles and a severe case of balding. I slammed my palm into his nose, which immediately started spewing blood, and threw a well-placed kick into his chest which landed him across the room.

The ringing in my ears seemed deafening, but a pool cue swung at my stomach like a bat. I grabbed it and pushed hard on it so the other end rammed into the face of the tall, thin woman who aimed it at me.

What the hell was happening? Had everybody just decided to go nuts? It took me a moment to realize that a lot of those attacking were going after either Dyson or myself. I wondered for a moment if it was an attack on the "sunshine gang" as the Morrigan called it, and immediately my eyes scanned the crowd of crazy for Bo.

The succubus was in seemingly good health, using her touch to calm down most of those close to her, though she looked extremely bewildered.

"Enough!" a voice thundered, and I instinctively cringed at the power behind it. Who the hell could do that?

Almost everybody ceased what they were doing at once and all heads turned towards the source of the order. Trick.

I blinked in surprise. Who knew Trick could sound like such a badass.

"Get out of my bar. All of you, or so help me I will throw you out myself," Bo's grandfather ground out through gritted teeth.

Every fae grumbled and groaned as they filed out of the bar. The only people left after were Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren, Bo, and me, not including Trick, and I couldn't help but notice that each one of them was bleeding at least from one injury. I checked myself and noticed several cuts and bruises along my own body and a gash on my head from being with the chair.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence. "That was fun." I meant it, too, but it got me a good glare from just about everybody in the room.

"What the fae was that about?" Kenzi panted. She held a hand over her ribs, and I quickly scanned her for any other sign of injury but found none. Bo would have been crushed if anything happened to her.

Dyson shook his head. His beard was stained red from what I figured to be a broken nose. "The first guy hit me and then it seemed like a domino effect," he said, beginning to rotate one of his shoulders with a grimace. His hands were blood-stained and they left smudges of red on anything he touched.

"Well they were all pissed about something," Bo stated, her hands on her hips as she looked around the room. Surprisingly, the were no unconscious fae on the ground.

"Could the Taxim have been here and stirred things up?" Lauren said suddenly, looking directly at me. I raised a brow at her.

"It's against fae law to feed on other fae," I told her, but thinking about it, it made some sense. The feeling of being watched, ever since they discovered the body by the human bar, the anger in all of the customers faces as they fought. Maybe the Taxim had followed Dyson and me back here.

"Even so, it's been done before," Trick said, looking grim.

I surveyed the room one last time as the others started to clean up. Most everything was knocked out of place, and a few things were broken. I wandered over to Bo.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I asked, trying to make it sound nonchalant.

She looked surprised despite my efforts at casualness. "Uh … yeah," she said. "You? Your head …"

She reached out towards me. Normally I might have drawn back, but she was so close, and I loved the feel of her skin against mine. Her fingers brushed the gash in my head and I couldn't help but flinch. Damn, it stung like hell.

"It'll be fine," I told her. _I'm glad you're okay_, I didn't say. _I was worried_, I held back.

The room was coming together again as we worked, but many things were stained a color I was all too used to: blood red.


	2. Blue Blazes

Bo

I stared at my ceiling, contemplating what had happened in the bar. I wasn't hurt badly, mostly because I was able to charm any attackers that came my way. Kenz had been practically bouncing off the walls while we were cleaning. Tamsin's aura had been on fire after the fight, and didn't change on the ride back here. I wondered absently if she was asleep. I definitely wasn't tired, and something in the Valkyrie's eyes back at the bar was clinging to my thoughts unlike anything had before. Well, maybe Lauren and Dyson came close…

I huffed and left my bed, feeling incredibly restless. Downstairs, Tamsin was sitting up with her head leaning back, her face pointed towards the ceiling, and I could see that her eyes were open.

"What up, Succubus?" Tamsin said, shifting her position to turn and look at me as I walked into the room.

"Couldn't sleep," I admitted. I moved into the kitchen, going for a glass of wine. "Care for some?" I asked, holding up the bottle.

The blonde hesitated, so I raised both my eyebrows at her impatiently. "Well?"

"Sure, I won't turn down alcohol. May help with the headache," she said finally, joining me at the counter and taking a seat on the stool.

I grabbed a second glass and poured her some of the sweet, red liquid before filling my own.

"Any ideas on where to find this…uh…taxi fae?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I got the name wrong, but whatever. The learning curve sucked.

"Taxim," Tamsin corrected, sipping at her drink while looking at me from the corner of her eye.

Wow, did she make drinking wine look good. I froze at the unexpected thought.

"And no," the blonde continued, waving a hand, clearly irritated. "His feeds were left in random parts of town, and Dyson couldn't track his scent from the Dal. I think he must have followed us from the crime scene, though. I could feel it; he's killed a lot of people recently and Death clings to him." She said the last part softly.

I couldn't help but be curious about what she felt when she sensed death. "Do you like it?" I blurted, surprising even myself. I took a larger-than-a-sip drink of my wine, feeling the glass gradually become lighter between my fingers.

Tamsin looked at me quizzically. "Like what?"

"Sensing death," I replied after a slight hesitation.

Tamsin's eyes looked me over as if she was deciding whether or not I was worthy to tell such a thing. Or maybe I read that look wrong…

"Not exactly," she told me. "It feels kind of draining. It isn't pleasant."

There it was again; that look in the Valkyrie's eyes. Depth. A moment where her walls had come down. My interest in this girl was becoming more apparent in my mind.

"Well, that's what alcohol is for, right?" I said at an attempt to lighten the mood.

She tilted her head with a smirk and nodded. "You got it, hotpants," she agreed, taking a rather large gulp of her wine.

A few glasses later we were trying, and failing, to come up with the plan to track down the taxi fae, but I couldn't help but giggle as Tamsin drained another glass. The Valkyrie's aura was still bright, even more so than it had been at the Dal.

"I can see auras you know," I slipped, grinning at the blonde.

"And what does mine say?" Tamsin asked. She looked mostly intrigued, but there was something else I couldn't read in her eyes, and as much as I tried it didn't become clear. But maybe that was the alcohol.

My smile was innocent. "I'm not telling," I teased.

The Valkyrie laughed, but it seemed like she was uncomfortable and her eyes left mine. "Well," she said, clearing her throat, "you suck at reading people, so I don't trust your sense on auras, either."

"Oh," I chuckled, amused at her conclusion. "I've got skills, blondie."

Without warning, Tamsin's lips were suddenly on mine. All thoughts of anything except her flew from my mind, just like the few other times it had happened. Her hands were on either side of my face and I covered them with my own, noting how warm her skin was against mine.

I could feel her tense and she tried to pull back, but I followed her and she stopped resisting as I deepened the kiss. I didn't even think about it, but it felt … right. She tasted sweet, like the wine, but also just her.

"Woah, guys, kissage in the kitchen!"

My surprised look matched Kenzi's as I turned to face her. "Kenzi! Hi, we were just-"

"Kissing? Valkyrie lips?" the girl chimed in, waving an entire arm at Tamsin.

I frowned at her, but changed the subject. I'd talk to her about this when Tamsin wasn't around. "What are you doing up? I figured you'd still be sleeping," I added. Wasn't it three in the morning?

Tamsin shifted in her chair to look between the two of us.

"Well I was," she said, eyeing the Valkyrie before turning her complete attention me. Well, wasn't this just a tad awkward. "But our investigator email beeped hella loud. We got a hit, babe."

"I didn't think people still used that email. This late? Or early? Or whatever," I mumbled. My head was still a little fuzzy from the wine. And the kiss.

Kenzi shrugged. "You got it. Care to join me to me our client?"

I noticed she was already dressed in her usual Kenzi-wardrobe. I glanced at Tamsin.

"Have fun with that, sweetheart," the blonde said, though her smirk took any sincerity from her tone, and she stood and wandered back to the couch.

Kenzi and I left the Valkyrie behind as we followed our client's directions to his house. I feared a little bit for our collection of alcohol with Tamsin staying alone, but she seemed okay when we left and it had been a while since she had spilled those drunken feelings to me. I had almost forgotten about that. Sometimes I wished I could read minds, because I would sure have liked to know what was going through that chick's mind. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I pulled over at the address that Kenzi gave to me and got out of the car. The house was simple, white, and with green shrubs lining the walls. I rang the doorbell and waited as Kenzi joined my. She bumped her hip against mine.

"You ready for this, Bo Bo?" she asked. She seemed excited, recovered completely from last night's adventures at the Dal, apparently.

I smiled and shook my head. "As I'll ever be. Did they say anything over the phone about what was going on?"

"Um … something about a Djinn?"

"A what now? What is that?" I asked. I was getting tired of not knowing the different types of fae. Maybe we should have brought Tamsin along. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of the blonde and shook it away.

"You got me, babe. Do you smell that? Like something burning?" she asked. At her words, I took a whiff of the air, and sure enough something smelled charred.

I cupped my hands over one of the first level windows of the house and peered inside.

"Uh … Bo? We've got one well done over here," Kenzi called from one of the other windows. The front door was unlocked so we both rushed inside. I grimaced.

The body on the floor was completely blackened, but nothing else in the room was burned, which seemed weird.

"I guess this was our client," I murmured, covering my nose for a moment to help with the smell.

"Now crunchy and crispy," Kenzi agreed. "Maybe we should go ask Trick about Djinns," she suggested, already backing out of the house. I was with her; I didn't want to be there any longer and there wasn't anything we could do for the client now except figure out what happened to him.

The Dal was empty, which was to be expected at this time of morning. The sun had come up already, but it was still very early. Not to mention the mayhem the night before.

"Yo, Trickster!" Kenz hollered, planting herself on a stool at the bar. Surprisingly she didn't reach for any alcohol.

"What are you two doing here? It's way too early for you to be here for anything that isn't trouble," my grandfather said, looking wary. "Did you find the Taxim?"

I shook my head. "No, but a Djinn, maybe? What do you know about them?"

Trick looked surprised. "They're rare. They're what you'd think of as a genie. Wishes of free will, and they feed off the disappointment of a wish gone wrong. Why are you asking?"

He made it sound more like an accusatory "What did you do now?"

"We got a case, but when we went to our guy's house he was barbecued extra dry," Kenzi said, drawing a finger across her throat. "Yikes."

Trick frowned. "Djinns are hellish fae. Fire is one of their attributes. Ask Dyson if he knows where one may be. Tell him to look for reports of fires of unknown origins," Trick suggested.

Huh. I didn't think about that. I took out my phone and dialed up the wolf, grinning as Kenzi finally reached for one of the bottles within reach.

"Bo," Dyson greeted gruffly. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a Djinn," I answered_. I wonder if Tamsin would know_, I thought, but then decided against talking to the blonde. Things felt weird around her lately.

Dyson hesitated. "Alright, Bo, I'll look. But you'll need to be careful. These fae are dangerous," he warned. Typical, Dyson.

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed, mostly just to make him feel better. "We'll be fine," I promised. We always were, right? Besides, we had to find out why a Djinn killed our boy. He deserved that much in my opinion.

Kenzi and I left the Dal and found a place to eat some breakfast, since it was still early enough. She tore into her waffle, managing to talk in between bites.

"So spill," she insisted. "Why did I find you and Tamsin sucking face this morning?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. It had been surprising, like in Brazenwood.

"_She_ kissed _me_," I told her.

"Aaaaaaand? Don't leave me hanging here, bestie!" she said, waving her hands at me.

"Well, it wasn't bad…" I continued, pondering on the kiss. No, it definitely wasn't bad. If anything it was one of the most passionate kisses I'd had.

"Oh, you were kissing back, succubabe," Kenzi laughed.

"Well I…" I stopped, saved by the ring of my cellphone. "Dyson?" I answered.

"Bo, there were some unexplained fires across town, but it's Dark territory, and they aren't very kind towards you as of late. I think you should let this one go," he stated.

"I'm not asking you to come with me, Dyson. This is something I need to do." My tone allowed for no arguments, so I waited patiently as he gave me the address.

My poor, rundown yellow car carried us to our destination. Dyson had warned me again, but I wasn't about to let this death go any time soon. We ended up at a shabby apartment complex. The windows had crooked boards covering them, and I even saw a few with bars.

"Hm. Nice place," I commented sarcastically and made my way to the front entrance.

"Um … sweet cheeks? We're going to just waltz right in there? This guy grilled a whole man!" Kenzi exclaimed, following quickly but nervously.

I turned to look at her and shrugged. "Got a better idea? This guy feeds off disappointment from wishes gone wrong. Just don't make wishes," I told her while walking up the staircase to find the correct apartment. We found room 24B and I hit the wood softly with my knuckles.

An old man whom I would guess to be in his fifties opened the door. He was thin yet sturdy, with eyes that contained unimaginable depth and agelessness. He wore a gray suit, which I found strange considering he was in his apartment.

"Hi, we're looking for our friend … uh, Djinn," I said with a ribbon-winning smile. You know, just in case the guy was human.

The man's frown slowly turned into a rather creepy smile. "That's me. What can I do for you two lovely ladies?"

He stepped back to allow us into his apartment, and once we stepped inside his suit made a little bit more sense. He used the place as his 'office,' which had a desk with two chairs before it and six more chairs pushed up against another wall. I noticed his was one of the apartments that had bars on the window.

"An acquaintance of ours mentioned you to us. He came into some trouble this morning and passed away, so we are just asking some questions," I said, glancing around the small space.

"He was extra crispy," Kenzi added helpfully.

The man chuckled. "I know what you are. You're that unaligned succubus who looks into fae matters, and yet you're no cop or detective." He chuckled again and teetered on his feet.

Something about him definitely seemed off. He swayed a bit more dramatically and jumped at every creak in the floorboards or groan of a pipe.

"I just like to see the right things get done," I told him honestly, starting to think this maybe wasn't a good idea after all.

"Bo Bo, this guy is going woo-woo!" Kenzi whispered in my ear, moving her finger in a circle at the side of her head to indicate his crazy.

"Yeah I killed you 'acquaintance' this morning," the man slurred. "The wish was there somewhere. Disappointment all around, there was," he muttered.

"I'm gonna call Dyson," Kenzi said before pulling out her cell phone.

The man's face hardened dangerously as his gaze focused on the piece of plastic in Kenzi's hand.  
"No, no you don't," he muttered. A wave of his hand sent a stream of flames from his fingers and straight for my best friend.

"Kenzi, look out!" I yelled, fear pumping adrenaline through me. I reacted too quickly to think, jumping in front of the flames before it could reach Kenzi, my friend, my sister, my heart.

I expected more pain, but I actually felt almost … cold. I remember thinking the floor smelled weird, kind of a mixture between peppermints and burning leaves. Kenzi was screaming something, and I was back on my feet, stumbling down the stairs. Was this what death felt like? It didn't feel draining, like Tammy said. Tammy? I meant Tamsin …

I was outside with Kenzi somehow supporting me on my unsteady feet, but I stopped. I did feel tired, and still very cold.

"Gotta get you to Dyson," I heard Kenzi say frantically. Why would I need Dyson?

I caught a flash of blonde hair, green eyes, a blue jacket. Kenzi said something but it sounded muffled.

I was in the blonde's arms and the ground pressed hard into my knees. When did I fall?

"Come on, Succulette, feed off me," said the stressed, delicious-looking blonde Valkyrie.


	3. Red Hot

**Sorry my updates have been taking a little while! Hope to get them going faster! This chapter has a bit less action, but I hope you still like it. Chapter 4 will be out soon!**

* * *

Tamsin

I held onto Bo gently, afraid I'd hurt her even more if I let myself grip her like I wanted. She looked bad, her skin blackened along her neck, right arm, and back. Her clothes had burned away along her shoulder.

"Do something, Tamsin!" Kenzi yelled at me. Irritation flared within me. I was scared, too. Why the hell did Dyson give Bo this address? He hadn't called me in time. If I had just gotten here sooner, I could have stopped her.

"Come on, Bo," I urged the semi-conscious succubus. "You have to feed."

We were still in front of the apartment complex and I looked up. Bo wasn't working with me and that crazy Djinn wasn't going to stay up there for long if he knew Bo and Kenzi were still here.

"We gotta go," I said, slipping my left arm under Bo's knees and readjusting my right so that I could carry the succubus.

"Damn, Valkyrie," Kenzi breathed as I strained to carry Bo to the car.

"Door, Kenzi. Door needs to open right now." My words rushed from my mouth as the succubus began to feel heavier by the second.

I put Bo into the back seat as carefully as I could and climbed in after her, settling her head into my lap. Kenzi was in the driver's seat and starting up the car when the Djinn burst out the door of the main entrance to his apartment building.

"Go!" I yelled, but Kenzi's foot was already pressed down on the gas, causing the little yellow car to torpedo from the parking lot.

I leaned over Bo. Her eyes were open but unfocused. "Where … Where's Kenzi?" she asked, her eyes finally meeting mine.

"Driving, Bo. You need to feed," I told her, refusing to look at the burns on her body. They were bad. They were so bad.

Bo smiled, but I frowned in response. "The last time you said that to me, I told you I hated you," she murmured.

Why the fuck was she talking about that? Why wasn't she feeding from me?

"Yeah, and you fed-" I was cut off as her hands reached up more quickly than I expected she could do in her state and grabbed me, crashing my lips to hers.

This kiss was different than the one from earlier at three in the morning. This one was urgent, needed. She ran her tongue over my lips, forcing them apart, and began to draw on my chi. This felt different, too. This feed from the succubus hurt even more so than when I gave her a boost in the woods when we were looking for Kenzi, but I didn't stop her. It felt draining, but it was also … enjoyable. A succubus' kiss, and Bo's at that.

Bo pushed my blue jacket off one of my shoulders and grabbed the color of my white shirt with one hand, her other now wrapped in my hair, which she had pulled down from its neat bun. When did she do that? Her hand moved from my hair to the rim of my pants, which she tugged on forcefully. I had to admit I wasn't totally against this.

"Um … guys? Please, please, please, don't get it on back there while I'm driving. I'm all for the healing but …" Kenzi just trailed off, and I was only dimly aware she had said anything at all.

Things in my awareness were fading. Kenzi's dangerously fast driving was shoved to the back of my mind as I realized Bo was going to suck me dry. Apparently the succubus had regained enough sense to realize this, too, and stopped feeding almost as unexpectedly as she had started. Her hands jerked away from my pants and collar so quickly that the momentum moved me forward slightly.

"Sufficiently juiced?" I asked her, my breath coming to me in gasps now. What a head rush.

"Yeah," Bo breathed, her eyes glowing electric blue as she sat up stiffly, giving me a look of bewilderment. The burns on her body were mostly gone and were now simply a fading red, like she might have scratched at her skin.

"You look better," I told her, still winded. I was tired. I could feel it, but I quickly pulled myself together and brushed the hair from my face with a quick hand.

"Thanks to you," Bo said, still looking shocked. I gave her an uncomfortable smile and readjusted my jacket, pulling it back over my shoulder before fixing my shirt collar. If we had been anywhere but the car, things may have gotten a little more intense.

"Oh, Bo," Kenzi murmured, glancing quickly over her shoulder to look at her friend.

"Thanks for getting me out of there and calling Tamsin, Kenz," Bo said. She checked her clothes and groaned at the burnt and missing cloth.

"Dyson called me," I corrected her. "He was worried." I left off the 'as he should have been' and left it at that.

"Oh. Well thanks for coming to get me," she murmured. She still looked a little wide-eyed. Maybe it was because she almost died. Or almost slept with me in the back seat of a moving vehicle with Kenzi driving.

"Somebody's gotta keep everyone's favorite succubus running around," I told her. I felt a little light-headed. Apparently something gave that fact away as Bo reached out and steadied me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," the brunette said, looking concerned. "Let me try-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head," I interrupted her. "I've dealt with worse and you needed the chi. Could probably use more, actually." I gave her a look up and down. Like I had said, she looked better, but she didn't carry the atmosphere of a succubus at full strength.

"Besides, you said yourself you can't give it back to me," I reminded her, shifting my position as Kenzi took a dangerous turn around a corner.

We ended up back at the Dal. They wanted to let Trick know we were okay, but a nap sounded great. Unfortunately I was living out of their place, and my mode of transportation was Bo's car unless I called another taxi.

"Deal with the Djinn?" Bo's grandfather asked as we walked through the door. I took a seat on a stool as Dyson appeared from the back room.

"Not exactly," Bo admitted. I saw her give me a sideways look.

"She bit off more than she could chew," I offered, returning her look. I wasn't going to mention the fact that I saved her. I was no hero.

"So it's seen you, and you let it go?" Dyson asked in disbelief. "Tamsin, I asked you to help her."

I raised my brows and shrugged at him. "Oh, I helped."

Bo cleared her throat. "It'll be fine. He was more than a little unstable. He just took us by surprise."

Dyson looked between the two of us. He blamed me for letting the Djinn keep its life, which left Bo as a potential target.

"Fine," the wolf said. "Tamsin, we've got another Taxim kill and we're wanted on the scene. Maybe I can track it from there."

Oh, joy. "I have to go?" It was more of a rhetorical question. I wouldn't let Dyson go after any sort of fae alone no matter how drained I felt.

He patted me on the back once as he moved past me to the door. "I'm driving."

"Great, because I don't have a car," I replied as I got up to follow.

Bo grabbed my arm, stopping me midstride. "Can we talk? Later?"

"Sure, sweets." I allowed a bit of sass in my tone. "But I've got to go."

"Be careful? I took too much…"

"And you care? I'll be fine, okay?" I told her, shrugging off her hand. It hurt more than a little when the concern in her eyes turned to confusion and then apathy. But she deserved to care about someone better than me. Someone more.

Dyson and I checked out the scene, but it was just another body, an intense feeling of death, and no scent trail. My head was pounding, and I could have really used a drink or five.

What the hell was going on in this city? We had a Taxim and a Djinn running around killing people, which, you know, go for it if you're going to be discreet. But these guys were being far from discreet, and the humans were bound to start noticing the deaths which shared the circumstances.

"Care for a drink at the Dal, partner?" Dyson asked.

"Gods, yes," I answered, glad to see we were already headed in that general direction. A drink would do me some good. And sleep would do me one better afterwards.

"You look tired, Tamsin," he commented. He made it sound casual, but it was too forced.

"Bo needed a feed. She was in a rough spot when I got to the Djinn's address that you gave me," I told him, tapping my finger on the rim of the window.

Dyson didn't respond. I don't know if he didn't know how to, or if he didn't want to, but I turned my attention to the view beyond my window.

Of course Bo was at the Dal. Why wouldn't she be, along with Kenzi?

"Tamsin!" the succubus said. The way her eyes lit up as she said my name made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Bo," I greeted.

"I'll grab us some drinks," Dyson stated. Now that's a good partner. I smirked as he walked away and turned my attention to Bo again. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the back rooms, which was completely vacant.

"We need to talk," Bo said. She seemed a little impatient as she looked at me.

"I live with you now, you know," I reminded her, leaning against the only pool table set up in the room. "You could have waited until we got back there."

"You kissed me last night, and in Brazenwood, and you let me feed off you more than once in order to help me. Why?" she asked, ignoring my previous words.

I froze. I didn't expect her to be so outright with it.

"Well, everyone-" I started, but she held up a hand.

"I didn't ask about everyone, Tamsin. Why did you kiss me last night?" she asked. She waited, looking expectantly at me as I bit my lip.

My head hurt way too much for this. "I just…"

"You just what?"

"I love you, okay?" I ended up yelling at her. Oops. Too late to take it back now. "I need a drink."

"You…what?" Bo looked shocked. Good to know my acting up until now had been pretty well done. I just wished I'd held it in. I knew Bo didn't, wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't feel the same for me.

"Forget it, alright? Dyson's waiting for me," I mumbled, pushing past her and out into the main bar. Maybe Bo would let it drop. Although she probably wouldn't want me staying at her place anymore. I couldn't believe I actually admitted it to her.

I grabbed the beer from Dyson's hand and downed it, shaking my head. I had Trick hand me a vodka and tossed that back, too, scrunching up my nose at the flavor. I felt a little better.

"Did Bo hand your ass to you or something?" Dyson asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Or something," I muttered as I downed another drink. I noticed Bo rejoin Kenzi, but I pretended I didn't. I refused to watch the two of the talk, to see if they glanced over at me. I didn't want to see, and I didn't want to talk to Bo, or Dyson, or anyone.

"I can talk to her-"

"No! It's fine," I said quickly. "We'll work it out later…" I said before asking for yet another drink.

Trick gave me a concerned look as I drained that glass, too. I waved my hand at him and shook my head. Bo couldn't have been that surprised, could she? I drunkenly told her she was perfect in her bathtub while I was fully clothed. I guess she figured since I was drunk, it didn't count. Well, I wasn't drunk when I told her I loved her.

"Well don't beat the shit out of each other, partner. Bo can heal, and you can't," he said gravely.

"Oh, trust me. I know," I grumbled. "Game of pool?" I asked.

"I think you should catch some sleep, Tamsin," he said with concern. "Let me give you a ride," he offered.

With a sigh, I threw my hands up and slapped them against my legs. "Yeah, okay, I guess you're right," I admitted.

"You definitely need some sleep if you're telling me I'm right," my wolf of a partner chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and left the bar, taking great care not to look for Bo.

I could feel Dyson's eyes on me every now and then on the way back to Bo's. "You want something, pup?" I finally asked, breaking the silence and turning to look at him.

Dyson flashed his teeth as he grinned. "Pup? You need some better nicknames, Tammers," he laughed. I wrinkled my nose at the "Tammers." "Look, I know something went down between you and Bo back there. I've got your back. If you want to stay at my place, I can take you there," he said, his face serious when I looked at him again.

I shook my head. Why would he care so much? I just didn't understand why he would offer me help like that, why he would care enough about me to do it.

"Thanks, Dyson. But I won't run from my issues with Bo," I murmured, looking out the window as he pulled up to Bo's and Kenzi's shack of a home.

He parked so that I could get out. "Call me if you need anything," he said. "Get some sleep."

Right. Sleep. As if that was going to happen. I stepped out of his car and gave him a wave as I closed it and made my way into Bo's home. I stripped my jacket and put it on the back of the couch, running a hand through my hair. A flash of Bo pulling it from its bun in the back of the car crossed my mind. The way she tugged at my pants.

I let out a groan of frustration and sat on the couch, pulling my knees close to me. I felt so tired, but I knew I couldn't sleep. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but I jumped when the door opened and Bo and Kenzi walked in. I felt silly for being so easily startled and gave them a smile with a lack of sincerity for a greeting.

Bo glanced at Kenzi who pulled her fingers across her lips as though she were zipping them shut and disappeared up the stairs.

"Wow, that wasn't discreet at all," I muttered sarcastically.

Bo sat down on the couch beside me. She simply looked at me for a few minutes until I gave her a questioning look.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it and instead leaned forward, took my face in her hands, and let her lips meet mine.


	4. Electric Blue

**Here it is! I love the reviews, guys! I read 'em all! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and thanks to those of you sticking with me!**

* * *

Bo

It was an impulse. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't actually expect to; I wanted to talk to her, but this was a good option, too.

She'd blown my mind when she told me she loved me. I mean, I knew she told me in the bathtub that I was perfect, and she'd never met anyone like me, but she acted so much like she didn't care that I believed she really didn't.

Her face was in my hands, but I could feel she was tense. It didn't diminish her skill with her tongue, though. My hunger spiked, and it was more intense than it had been in a while, since Lauren.

I had taken the time to sort out my feelings before coming back here. I wasn't sure if the Valkyrie was going to be here at all, and I was a little surprised she was. This blonde, sassy, annoying-pain-in-the-ass, beautiful, courageous woman had managed to steal my heart without allowing me to realize it was happening. Whenever I needed somebody, she was there, and she helped me without asking for anything in return. It made sense now, why she would do it. I couldn't believe it took me so long to realize it myself. But why hide it? My feelings for this woman had been unclear for a long time, but they were definitely incredibly strong. But I realized something tonight, and Kenzi helped me out with it a little, in her own Kenzi way. I loved this blonde right back.

I swung a leg over her, moving one of my hands into her hair as I straddled her. I loved her hair; I loved her everything. Tamsin grabbed the bottom of my shirt and brought it up over my head. I pulled my arms free of it and threw it away, descending upon the Valkyrie once more. She put her hands on my sides without breaking our kiss and pushed me so that my back was against the couch and straddled me herself.

Her tongue played over my lips softly, playfully. She tasted sweet, and I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, pushing past her light and playful intentions. Without letting my lips leave hers, I unbuttoned her shirt one slow button at a time until I could push it from her shoulders.

Without meaning to, I began to pull on Tamsin's chi. As always, it was different from all other chi I had tasted. It was incredible…satisfying. I opened my eyes, locking onto hers. I wanted more, and I was taking it. The Valkyrie's eyebrows furrowed and she faltered above me, falling forward before catching herself with a hand on the couch behind me.

Shit.

"Tamsin," I said urgently, gasping as I broke the kiss. I shook the excitement and adrenaline from having her and her chi from my head. That was time two that I'd fed from her today. Why the hell didn't she stop me? She didn't stop me either time.

"It's fine," she breathed, dropping her head into the space between my neck and my shoulder. "I'm good," she assured me, but I didn't believe her for a second.

"No, Tamsin, you're not," I told her quietly, very aware that I could have easily killed her. "We…we need to talk," I said as she picked herself up, placing her other arm on the opposite side of me. Her face was no more than two inches from mine, and it was all I could do not to kiss her again. But I had to tell her what I felt. I thought she needed to know. And I wanted to know what it meant to her.

She leaned back, still straddling me. She gave me a tired smile, and it broke my heart that I was the reason she looked so fatigued.

"Okay, Succulette. Let's talk," she murmured as she leaned down and picked up her shirt from the floor. She pulled it back over her shoulders but left it unbuttoned. I couldn't decide if that was hotter than when she had it off or not. I found myself wanting to kiss her again.

She stood, taking away the chance for me to grab at her greedily again, and picked up my shirt, offering it to me. Ugh. I didn't want it. In fact, I wanted to rip hers off again, but I took it with a sigh.

"You told me you love me," I started, pulling the cloth over my head. It felt itchy and hot, and I wanted it off. I wanted her on top of me again.

She settled back onto the couch. I almost wished she would button up her shirt. It was so damn distracting.

"I did. And I meant it," she said, her piercing green eyes gazing into my brown, well, maybe blue, eyes.

I shook my head. "It took me a while to figure out what I felt for you," I admitted, watching her carefully. She looked away. I couldn't read the emotion on her face. Was it disappointment? Guilt? Shame? I couldn't tell, but it made me want to grab her and hug her tightly.

"I'm very much in love with you, Tamsin," I told her, tilting my head to try and catch her eyes. I didn't have an issue with that because her gaze jerked up to mine in what was obvious surprise. How could she be surprised? I had just jumped her face.

She didn't say anything. What I wouldn't give to look into her head for a few minutes.

Finally, she shook her head. "So where does that leave us?" she asked, looking at me with eyes that I could just fall into and drown.

"Where do you want us to be?" I asked her. Would she go back to playing the nonchalant side of herself that she had shown me for as long as I've known her?

Tamsin bit her lip and shrugged. "I just want to be with you."

I laughed softly and smiled at her. She looked so vulnerable, a side of her I didn't get to see often. I moved forward and kissed her soundly, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. She made me feel whoozy.

"Will you sleep upstairs with me? I just…It has to be more comfortable than this couch,"I told her. I grabbed her hand without waiting for an answer and pulled her up the stairs behind me, keeping an eye on her. I worried about the amount of chi I had taken from her, how much sleep she _hadn't_ gotten, and her day running around with Dyson.

I woke the next morning with my arms wrapped around a very passed out Valkyrie. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as we had tucked under the blankets together.

I disentangled myself from her carefully, and she didn't stir. I shook my head. How did this happen so fast? I wouldn't have expected to have Tamsin in my bed when I woke up yesterday.

I got dressed and left her to sleep, and went to find Kenzi downstairs.

"Morning, Bo Bo. How'd it go with the, uh…" she trailed off, a big grin planted on her face. She was leaned over the counter in our kitchen, looking at me with an excited, impatient expression.

I couldn't help but grin right back at my best friend. "It's, um, it's good. I think it is," I added, glancing back towards the stairs. I wondered how long she was going to sleep.

Kenzi and I left for the Dal to talk with Trick and Dyson about the Djinn and Taxim fae running loose in the city. They were just going to keep killing, threatening fae exposure to the cops, first, and then the rest of the population. Which would most likely just end in a lot more killing.

"We could set a trap," Dyson suggested, spinning the top of his stool slightly. Yeah, we were all fresh out of ideas.

"For both of them?" Trick said doubtfully. Dyson shrugged in response. "I think we'd have more luck just tracking them down and dealing with them accordingly," my grandfather continued.

"And that got Bo nearly dead," Kenzi muttered.

"Maybe the Taxim will come back to the Dal. It did before, when it followed Dyson and Tamsin," I offered. Just saying her name made me want to smile.

The door opened and Trick frowned. Lauren was inn her lab, working up another cover report for the body the Djinn left yesterday, so it wasn't one of the gang. Tamsin couldn't have gotten here so fast from my place, though I wished it was her. I wouldn't mind having her close.

A tall, green-eyed woman with raven-black hair walked in, looking around. I admired her beauty, but her expression was one of someone who believed they deserved everyone's eyes on her.

"We're not open until later," Trick informed her.

"I'm looking for someone, and she's usually with…well, you," the woman stated, pointing at Dyson.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked, standing. By the way his nostrils flared slightly, I could tell he was scenting her.

"Another Valkyrie," she stated, letting her gaze scan the room. She returned her eyes to Dyson when she didn't find what she was looking for.

I stiffened. She had to be talking about Tamsin, and since she said 'another,' this woman had to be a Valkyrie as well. She looked harsher than Tamsin did when I first met the blonde, if that was even possible.

"She's not here," I told her, speaking up before Dyson could. I wanted to talk to Tamsin before giving away where she was to this stranger.

"I have some information for her," this new Valkyrie continued, turning her gaze to me. "The fae in this city are in a bit of danger."

"Danger how?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I've been told to contact Tamsin. So where is she?"

"Not here," I repeated.

The woman looked at me with a new interest in her eyes. "You care about her."

I lifted my chin a little. "What's up with the fae in this city?" I inquired, holding her intense gaze with my own.

The woman's smile was creepy, to say the least. "I'm not sure, exactly. We Valkyries just care about our own. I wanted to make sure Tamsin was safe here," she said. She was telling the truth, from what I could tell, but she was also holding something back. Her eyes were mischievous.

"You'd have to find her and ask," I murmured. I looked at Dyson as his phone rang. He looked between me and the strange Valkyrie before answering and wandering off to another room.

The woman smirked. "Fine," she said. She left the Dal without another word.

"Well, she was charming," I muttered.

Dyson returned from the other room, shaking his head. "Another Taxim kill. This is getting ridiculous," he stated. "I need Tamsin."

"What if I go with you instead?" I offered, standing from the stool I was sitting on.

He studied me for a moment before nodding. "Quickly. I want to try to catch it by scent again. The cops at the station are already calling it a serial killer. It won't be long before the word blows up beyond the station."

We made it to the scene in record time, with Dyson's driving like a maniac.

"Do your wolf thing. I'll look around," I told him. He nodded and hopped out of the vehicle, heading towards the mass of cops that were crowded around a sheet-covered body. Kenzi opted to stay with Trick to toy with any other ideas. Tamsin still hadn't called me like I had expected she might do.

This victim had been found pretty quickly, according to reports. He was only dead for ten minutes before someone stumbled across him.

"Bo," Dyson said, coming up behind me and grabbing my arm. "I've got something."

I followed Dyson away from the scene, but we moved for so long I was afraid he had lost the trail. A man burst from behind the dumpster we were running by in an alley and tackled Dyson into the opposite wall.

I jumped back, staring in shock as Dyson struggled with his attacker. My phone buzzed in my boot, but I ignored it and lunged forward at the first chance I saw, grabbing the man's arm and using my charm to calm him down.

"Hey, buddy," I murmured. I glanced at Dyson, whose claws were shrinking back to normal-sized fingers. He nodded at me.

"This is him," Dyson said. "Let's take him back to the Dal and lock him up. Trick will want to talk to him."

I kept my charm working on the Taxim and pulled him along. "What's your clan?" I asked.

The goofy grin on his face widened as he looked at me. "I'm Dark," he replied nodding at me vigorously. "You're very pretty."

I gave the thin, young-looking man an insincere smile. "I know. Come on," I muttered.

Trick's eyebrows shot up his forehead as we walked in with the Taxim. "We got our boy," I informed him. Kenzi wrinkled her nose at the man.

"He's Dark fae. The Morrigan needs to be contacted so she can dish out punishment," Dyson stated.

"Ugh, that woman," Kenzi grumbled and shivered.

As Dyson took the Taxim to the back where I had been locked up when Kenzi was taken, I pulled out my cell phone. Tamsin had called, but she didn't leave a message. Weird.

"I'll catch you guys later," I said to the others. I wanted to let Tamsin know we'd caught the Taxim and that the Morrigan would be at the Dal. She is Dark fae, after all. Besides, it had taken Dyson and I a few hours to deal with the Taxim business; I thought she would have made it to the Dal by now.

The drive back to my home seemed slow. Again, Kenzi stayed behind with Trick and her infinite supply of free alcohol. I kept glancing at my phone, which lay silently on the passenger seat. What if she decided against everything she said last night? Would she leave me? Maybe she was just uncertain. I sighed, tapping each of my fingers in turn on the steering wheel.

When I got back to our shabby home, the door was open, and I frowned. Tamsin wouldn't leave it open, would she? Unless she left in a hurry. Oh, God, what if she did leave me?

I hurried inside. Things looked normal. Tamsin's blue jacket was still hung over the back of the couch where she left it last night. Huh. I made my way upstairs, but stopped short at my doorway.

My room was torn apart, almost literally. There was a slice in the mattress, made by some kind of blade, I assumed. My footlocker of weapons was open, the blades I had in there strewn across the floor. The blankets from my bed were in various places in the room, and anything breakable was pretty much shattered.

What the hell?

I stepped into the room. A smear of blood caught my attention on the floor next to one of my white sheets. No. No, no.

"Tamsin?" I asked, looking around warily. She didn't answer.


	5. Red Flag

**Sorry this one took a while! I hope to get the next one up soon. I wanted to thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tamsin

_Ow._

That was the first thought that came to mind as I emerged from the endless dark that was unconsciousness. It almost felt like I was hit by a truck, but as I opened my eyes, memories flooded their way back into my mind.

First off, I hadn't meant to end up in Bo's bed. I guess I'd have to deal with that later. My big friend and I had left her room a bit untidy, so it was more than likely she'd flip her shit. If she truly loved me, which I'm not saying she did, she'd do anything to find me. But that was if she loved me. And that was if I didn't get the hell out of wherever I was before that happened. The fae that attacked me reminded me of Bruce, Kenzi's friend. Not in looks, or even size, but his strength was incredible, as well as his ability to take a hit. Nothing I hit him with, including some of Bo's blades, did anything more than what a fly landing on him would. Let me tell you, that was more than a little frustrating. Sadly he got a few hits off on me, and the last thing I remembered was his fist coming way to fast towards my head.

I also remembered he seemed a little … off. Something was happening to the fae; something was making them go insane, or at least something close.

My surroundings were dark, but I could make out a few shapes around the small room thanks to the dim and flickering light on the above ceiling. The window told me it was past sundown, and I immediately wondered how long I'd been out of it. Well, wasn't this a shitstorm of fae proportions?

Something wet on my fingers drew my attention to the gash on my right forearm. Okay, ouch. If I left any blood behind at Bo's, she'd _definitely_ freak out.

The shapes I'd recognized earlier became clear to me as people, hunched over or curled up. What the hell?

"Hello?" I said, pushing myself up, using the wall at my back to steady myself as I stood. I needed to get out to find Bo. All I could think about was her.

One of the shapes moved and looked at me in bewilderment. "Shh!"

"What?" I whispered harshly at the girl. I felt a little light-headed and my arm stung like a bitch, but other than that I was fine as far as I could tell.

"Be quiet. If he hears you, he'll take you away," she whispered so low I could barely hear her.

I furrowed my brows at her and walked over to the door, stepping over tense bodies on my way to it. Where the doorknob should have been was simply wood. Great.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, turning to face the girl. I didn't lower my voice. If 'he' wanted to come take me away, that'd be just fine. I made my way over to the window next, quickly realizing a moment later why nobody had escaped through it. We were at least five stories up in some kind of office building, from the looks of it. It would have been a good time for the wings of a Valkyrie to be at my aid. I was a little bitter that I didn't have them here.

I glanced at the girl, noticing she hadn't responded to my question. Right. She was scared. I raised my eyebrows impatiently. She simply shrugged.

I looked around at all of the people in the room. Some of them were on the brink of death. I could almost taste it, and others, who weren't in the room anymore, had already died. I felt sick, but I steeled myself against. I had to get out, and I had to find Bo. What if she was in trouble? That succubus always got into trouble.

"Are you fae?" I asked her. If she was human, she'd simply disregard the question. Hopefully.

She looked at me quickly. "Not all of us," she responded softly, yet somehow she made it sound sharp at the same time.

I sighed. I patted my pants down, thankful I'd woken up before I was attacked and had gotten dressed, but found nothing. I usually kept a pocket knife in all of my jeans, whether I'm wearing them or not. I can't tell you how often I've accidentally washed some of them.

The girl suddenly whipped her head around towards the door then flattened herself to the ground. I frowned at her, but a moment later the door opened to reveal the man who had attacked me in Bo's room.

"Hey, pal," I said, taking a step toward him. I got a better look at him now, taking in his greasy black hair, flannel jacket, blue jeans. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, but considering that he was fae, he was probably much, much older.

He smiled coldly at me, but he eyes seemed distant, kind of like he was looking straight through me. Yep, definitely off.

I let the shadows take over my face. I knew the consequences. Dying sucked, but the only thing I cared about right now was getting to my girl.

"Care to let us go? I don't think you want us kept here," I told him, already feeling my true face tug at my consciousness.

"I really do," he growled. He moved into the room and reached down, grabbing the girl I had been talking with. She made an ear piercing scream, one that immediately made me drop my true face and cover my ears.

Siren. A little less graceful than Hale, but certainly a siren. And then it stopped. I looked up and both the man and the siren were gone from the room, the door closed again. I ran at it and banged my hands on the door.

"Wait! Wait, bring her back!" I yelled, pounding my hands on the door. Had she been taken because I was talking to her? Why didn't he take somebody else? Why didn't he take me?

I felt foggy. Probably a mixture of showing my true face and hearing a siren's scream, but I was getting tired of having a constant headache.

Nobody else in the room tried to talk to me, nor did that move. I attempted to do some sort of damage to the door, but failed miserably. I settled back against the wall to wait. Next time…next time I'd go with him.

I fell asleep with my legs crisscrossed and my head falling forward. The rattle of the doorknob from the other side of the door startled me awake. No one else reacted as the door opened and someone was thrown into the room, landing with an 'oof.' It was a woman with blonde hair, but that's all I could tell. Not the woman I had spoken with earlier. Light poured in from the window, telling me a little about how much time must have passed.

"Hey," I said to the woman as the door shut behind her. What the hell was he doing? Collecting people for meals or something?

The woman looked up and I nearly choked on my breath. It was Lauren.

"Doc?" I said in surprise, standing and moving towards her. I offered her a hand when she looked up at me in bewilderment. She took my offer and I hauled her to her feet.

"Tamsin? You're okay?" Lauren breathed, taking in her surroundings. A look of horror and pain crossed her expression before she cleared it quickly.

"Been better. What are you doing here?" I asked her, surveying her for damage. She had some bruising on her neck, and a cut on her bottom lip.

"Dyson tracked your scent from Bo's room. She was terrified for you. We ended up actually coming across the fae that took you…I guess it's us, now, and Dyson smelled your blood on him," she explained. She glanced around.

I looked at my arm before throwing up my hands. "Well good rescue," I muttered. Bo was terrified for me. That warmed my heart, but I also felt bad. I knew how I'd feel if it had been her that was taken. I would tear the town apart.

Lauren ignored my comment. "Are these people, um, like you?"

I assumed she meant fae. "Some. Others are…like you," I stated. I bit the inside of my cheek. The last time I'd talked to Lauren was when she bitch-slapped me for telling her about my kiss with Bo in Brazenwood.

We got to spend a lot of time together after that. I lost count of the hours. The number of the people in the room dwindled, and still I wasn't taken. But neither was Lauren, so that was good, right? I guess. How long did it take to track a scent again? Surely Dyson could follow back here? The man also stopped bringing in people, which made me question his motives again. Maybe he was just crazy, like I thought.

"Why was Bo so panicked for you, Tamsin?" Lauren asked me out of the blue as the sun was starting to set again. So I'd been here for at least a whole twenty-four hours, if not more. Lauren had been here maybe half a day. I was surprised at the frequency with which the man took people away. It made me curious as to how many he had in here before.

I gave the other blonde a questioning look. "She was panicked?"

The doc looked at her hands in her lap and smiled sadly. "When she found you gone," she explained.

"Oh," I murmured, looking down at my own hands. This was awkward. I still didn't really think Bo could love me. I wasn't sure.

"You love her, don't you?" Lauren asked quietly.

I didn't answer, but I guess that was an answer itself, because Lauren sighed and fell silent. I felt miserable. I never cared much about the doc's feelings before, but sitting with her in this darkening room and talking about her former lover made me feel for her. Of course, I didn't show any of that on my face. Feelings were too messy, but it wasn't hard to hide them. Well, except from Bo. Damn that succubus, she brought them out of me, likey or not. And it was definitely not. Maybe. Mostly.

"Look, let's just get out of here, right Doc? Preferably alive, because who knows what he does with the others in here," I muttered.

"I'm a human, Tamsin," Lauren said, sounding a little bitter. I gave her a quick look and she shrugged at me. "There's only so much I can do without a lab."

I raised a brow and smirked at her. "Right, Doc. Except I've seen you do incredible things. So let's get out of here, and you can get back to it, got it?"

She didn't answer. We needed to work on that. I shook my head; no, no we didn't need to work on that because I didn't like Lauren, nor did I ever talk to her. I wondered absently what she thought of me. Wait, why? I didn't care. Did I?

Ugh. Ever since I became Dyson's partner, controlling my emotions had gotten extremely difficult. I was supposed to be a bounty hunter, a cold-hearted bitch Valkyrie who was dying and friendless. And now I was caring for a human's _feelings_.

The doorknob rattled. This time everyone in the room reacted. He'd been coming every hour or so, and the few of us left were getting anxious.

Our 'friend' sauntered into the room and his eyes locked on Lauren. Oh, hell no. He walked over the human but I stood and pushed him back. It felt like trying to move a brick wall, but it got his attention.

"You want to play, then?" he asked. Well, that wasn't creepy at all.

"Sure, buddy. Let's play," I grumbled, glancing at Lauren. I'll come back for you, I mouthed as I was taken from the room. The light outside the door was harsher than I anticipated.

"Can I ask why you're taking people?" Maybe I'd get an answer, with any luck.

"It's fun. Creates chaos, like she wants," he stated without looking at me. He took me down a hallway.

Creates chaos.

"Like who wants?" I asked, flexing my hand. His grip on my wrist was restricting the blood flow.

He looked at me suddenly. "You don't have any fear. Not of me," he stated, seeming rather conflicted.

_He feeds off fear_, I thought, glancing over my shoulder. When I turned back to peer at him, a glint in the pocket of his flannel jacket caught my eye. Pocket knife. Now if I could grab it, kill him, and save Lauren, I could get us out of here.

Yeah, the mechanics of that plan would have to come to me as I went, because I lashed out and ripped the pocket's stitches from his jacket, causing the pocket knife to fly to the floor.

I lunged for it, ignoring the pop my shoulder made since the stunned fae was still holding my wrist. I flipped open the knife and slammed the point into his hand. It didn't break his skin, but he still howled and let me go, I think more out of surprise than pain. And I was supposed to kill this guy, how?

Adrenaline allowed me to ignore my shoulder as I rushed back down the hall the way I'd come. I slammed open the door with a loud crash, making a movement at Lauren.

"Let's go, Doc!"

"We can't leave these people, Tamsin!" she shouted at me, on her feet and waving her hands at the other bodies in the room.

I gave her an exasperated look but was thrown flat on my face as the fae kicked my backside. I dropped the pocket knife and lost sight of it. Shit. Fuck. Damn it.

"Doc, run!" I yelled, as the fae took my ankle in his fingers and dragged me back out into the hallway. Okay, I was feeling a little scared now.

His fist him my face once, then again, and again. I had my arms up in an attempt to protect myself, but it didn't do much. Wow, he hit _hard_. A fist in my ribcage, my abdomen, my face again. Shit.

And then it stopped, and there was an awful noise that was ripped from the throat of my attacker. I managed to open my eyes a bit to see the little pocket knife sticking out from the eye of the fae, blood running down his cheek. I shifted to look behind me, seeing Lauren standing over me and the body of the man, who was now collapsing to the floor beside me.

So that was how you killed him.

"Wow, Doc. Impressive," I mumbled, groaning as I strained to get up. I made it to my hands and knees before I had to stop, grimacing.

Lauren grabbed at my arm but I pushed her away and pushed myself up just enough to sit back on my heels. "Find a phone. Call Bo."

Lauren and I, along with the remaining four people that had been in the room, sat along the curb outside of the building to wait.

"Thanks for the save up there, Doc," I said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that my body felt like one giant bruise. I wasn't used to this. I wasn't used to this at all. I fought my own battles, and for better or worse, I always ended up fine. This time had been different. My true face had done nothing to that fae, and I could do anything except take the blows until Lauren killed him. Lauren. The human doctor, of the Light fae no less.

Lauren's expression was one of obvious surprise when she looked at me. "You're welcome, Tamsin, though to be honest if I didn't do it, I would have died along with everyone else in that room. It was just for you."

"Trying to show a little gratitude," I grumbled, but I could hold my the smile that tugged at my lips.

We didn't have to wait long before Dyson tracked our location and showed up with Bo, Kenzi, and Bruce.

Bo jumped out of her car and practically slammed herself into me, and I didn't even care that it hurt like hell. She pressed her lips to mine, kissing me hard and soundly.

"I love you," she breathed as she broke the kiss. I rested my forehead onto her chest.

"I love you, too," I murmured softly. I pushed her up so that she was standing, and made her help me up as well. "I've got some information, I think. Maybe Trick will know what to do with it."

"You are not leaving my sight," Bo murmured, intertwining her fingers through mine. I didn't look at Lauren. I couldn't.

"Fine with me, Hotpants," I told her as she led me to her car.

"Okay, Tammers? You like shit, no offense," Kenzi stated, patting me on my shoulder. I managed not to wince and smirked at her.

"You bet."


	6. Out of the Blue

**Sorry this one took so long! I apologize in advance for any typos or mistakes, because I saw way too many in my last chapter for my liking. I hope to have the next chapter up a lot sooner, and I hope you enjoy :D Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

* * *

Bo

By the time we made it to the Dal the sun had set completely. I kept my fingers interlocked with Tamsin's, not yet ready to let her go. I wondered what she went through, what she and Lauren talked about, because they definitely must have, and how hurt she really was and how much she was hiding. I should have found her sooner, and I shouldn't have done something more to keep that fae from taking Lauren. The doctor looked to be unhurt besides a swollen lip and some bruising on the tender skin beneath her jaw.

Dyson took the other four kidnapped victims to the station to deal with them, and to file a report about the dead fae we had on our hands.

Trick was tending to the bar as usual, and when he saw us come through the door he smiled with obvious relief.

"You found them. I knew you would," he said. He looked at us all, his eyes resting on Tamsin and Lauren. "How are you two?" He quickly asked two of his customers at the bar to kindly relocate and they obliged, allowing the two recently kidnapped blondes to sit.

I caught Tamsin's grimace, but it was so slight I didn't think anyone else noticed. Lauren kept giving my Valkyrie glances, though, which put me on edge.

"Listen, when I was in there," Tamsin began, "the fae said something that caught my attention. It might be nothing, but I figured maybe you'd know something." She was speaking to Trick.

"Let me hear it. Want a drink?" he asked. Lauren quickly opted for some alcohol, but Tamsin glanced my way before nodding back at my grandfather.

"Sure. He said he took people because it created chaos, like 'she' wanted. He wouldn't tell me who 'she' was," she said, taking the shot of vodka into her fingers. She slowly spun the glass, looking at the clear liquid.

Trick frowned. "There are some fae who dabble in chaos. Most of them don't last very long, simply because those whom they affect burn themselves out quickly and end up dead, or taken into custody or even a mental institution," he said.

Tamsin looked up at him. She had a little bit of blood on her bottom lip, not to mention the blood that ran along her arm and through the fingers of her hand. A bruise was darkening on her cheek and down along her jaw. I clenched my own jaw, angry with myself for not having been there to protect her. I should have woken her up and taken her to the Dal with me.

"Well, that's another point. The fae that took Lauren and me seemed … well, out of his mind. Like what Bo said about the Djinn," she stated, tilting her head towards me.

Oh, right. The Djinn. He was still out there, but at least we had the Taxim. And the fae that took Tamsin and Lauren was dead, though I didn't have the details on that yet.

"Okay, meaning we're dealing with a chaos fae?" I asked, looking from Tamsin to my grandfather. So yet another fae to hunt down, along with any others it decided to infect, assuming that was the right word for whatever it was that it was doing.

Trick shook his head, looking grim. "Maybe, but we need to find it quickly before it brings fae into the light of humans' knowledge."

"And if that happens?" I inquired. I was afraid I already knew the answer.

"A lot of blood, babe," Tamsin murmured, finally tossing back her shot of vodka. She scrunched up her nose briefly before licking her lips. "On both sides."

"Then we've got a fae to find," I murmured. "But you two," I pointed at Lauren and Tamsin, "need to rest," I told them.

Lauren murmured something to Tamsin quietly and left before the rest of us did. I didn't catch what she said, but I'd ask Tamsin later, even though my curiosity was just about killing me as I held out my hand to the Valkyrie, who took it gently. Kenzi sat in the back seat, allowing Tamsin to sit next to me as I drove. Bruce had gone his separate way when he made sure Kenzi was safe with us.

"What'd the lady doc have to say to you, Tammers?" Kenzi asked as we got out of the car in front of our home.

Tamsin smirked. "She offered medical services, that's all," she said.

"Oh, sure. Playing doctor on a hot blonde and calling it medical services is genius," Kenzi chuckled, leading the way inside. "Hale's coming over, by the way, guys. He said he wanted to talk, and he's been a little busy, so…"

I lifted a brow at her knowingly. "Cool. Don't get loud," I said, allowing a smirk of my own. My best friend scrunched up her face, pointed a finger, and groaned at me before disappearing up the stairs.

"So … Lauren really only offered, um, 'medical services?'" I asked Tamsin as she moved to sit on the couch. I preferred her in my bed, but the way she moved suggested she was in pain and stiff. My heart ached for her. Tamsin laughed lightly, pulling her feet up onto the cushions and turning to look at me as I sat with her.

"Jealous, Bo?" she asked. "That's all she said. The fae did a number on me, and she wants to make sure I'm okay," she assured me.

I felt my face heat up a little at being called jealous. I wasn't jealous. It was just weird having my ex-girlfriend whispering things to my maybe-present-girlfriend. I still wasn't too sure where we stood on that front.

"_Are_ you okay?" I asked her, searching her face for anything that might give away what she was thinking.

She smiled at me, a real, sincere smile that took my breath away. "I will be. It's been a rough week," she stated. "We've got to find that Djinn before it comes looking for you or Kenzi. And whatever chaos fae we're dealing with needs to be taken in." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Tamsin are we together, together?" I asked suddenly, the question falling off my tongue without my permission. Her gaze snapped to mine almost instantly. She was so intense, one of the many things I loved about her.

"Hey, Succulette, I've told you how I feel. I'm yours, if you'll have me," she said. There were very few times the Valkyrie was sincere when talking about what she felt, and this was one of those times, despite her little nickname for me. I smiled at her and moved forward, resting my chest on her knees and moving forward just a little bit forward so that I could meet her lips with mine. She sighed into the kiss and brought her hands to my face, using her thumb on her left hand to caress my cheek gently.

I pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. I loved this Valkyrie.

_This_ Valkyrie…why did that ring a bell…

"Oh! Another Valkyrie was looking for you the day you were, um, taken," I said, hating having to recall that day. Finding my blonde gone had been far from a good experience in my life.

Tamsin frowned. "What?"

"She came by the Dal looking for you. Black hair, bitch-looking," I told her.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows in surprise. Damn, she was cute.

"Sounds like Demitri. She trained under Acacia, just like I did," she said shaking her head. "We never liked each other much, so I don't know why she'd be looking for me, unless she wanted to pick a fight."

"You are not fighting any time soon, Tamsin," I told, standing and offering a hand to her. She smirked and took it, but instead of using it to pull herself up, she pulled me down onto her, surprisingly smooth.

If I had been expecting it I wouldn't have let her; I didn't want to hurt her while she was all banged up, but she didn't even wince as she took me into her arms even though it must have been at least a little painful.

"Will you go see Lauren?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her neck, hers around my waist.

Tamsin kissed me softly before nodding. "Doc thinks I should."

I let myself relax into her. My concern for her had grown a hundred times what it was since she went missing from my home. My heart attached itself to her more than I thought it could. I wanted to keep her safe, and I wanted her with me at all times. I didn't ask what happened to her with Lauren in that office building. I didn't need to know. She was here, in her arms as she was in mine, and in the moment I vowed to keep her that way. Mine.

The next few days passed without much incident. There was no Djinn attack, nor any sniff of the chaos fae. Dyson said the humans at the station were still working the cases from the Djinn and Taxim kills, but they were at least somewhat satisfied with finding a few of the missing persons which the tracker fae took, along with the body of their captor.

I walked into the Dal and took a seat at the bar with Kenzi.

"Yo, Gramps," my friend greeted my grandfather. I gave her an amused look while Trick's was very not amused.

"Did the Morrigan come deal with the taxi fae?" I asked him, patting my hands on the wood of the bar-top.

"Yesterday," he affirmed. "She also asked for Tamsin. Said she disobeyed some orders," he told me, looking at me carefully as he wiped down a glass in his hands.

Why would Tamsin disobey the Morrigan? I mean, don't get me wrong I hate that woman, but she was the leader of Tamsin's clan.

"Talking about me?" the Valkyrie in question asked, coming up behind me and taking her own seat at the bar with me. She took my hand and kissed it lightly. She could be surprisingly affectionate; it wasn't something I would have expected of her when I first met her. The bruise along the blonde's jaw had already faded and was barely visible, while the cut on her arm had healed nicely as well. Lauren had given her some medication for pain, which had the Valkyrie running around with Dyson like she always did, working cases. Human cases, at least.

"The Morrigan is looking for you," I informed her pointedly.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and asked Trick for her usual shot of vodka. "I've been avoiding her," the blonde admitted. "I was supposed to get you arrested, remember? Her orders."

I looked at her and wondered what had made her disobey those orders in the first place. I had never really been kind to her, but she had still ended up helping me with finding the real Kenzi. Now I had this Valkyrie in my heart and I wasn't letting go.

"She'll find you," I told her in concern.

"I'll go to her," she said with a shrug, seemingly unconcerned. "She won't do much to me. I'm still her little project for working with the Light. I'm also the closest one to you now, besides Kenzi. But since she has Bruce as a bodyguard, Queen Bitch needs me if she wants to get to you."

Wow, she'd thought this out. "Be careful with that, okay?" I didn't want Evony using Tamsin as bait against me. Disobeying orders, especially ones towards me, was a crime punishable by death if she so chose.

Tamsin was about to answer, but a blood-curdling cry from behind us startled her and she turned around to see a small, petite woman stab a knife that certainly caught my eye into the stomach of another woman with blonde hair.

The stabbed fae sank to the floor before literally exploding into a mess of red goo and chunks that drenched the place. The wet sticky material made both Tamsin and me jump from the sudden contact.

"Well, at least there were no humans around to see it," my girlfriend muttered as she stood up and shook her hands to rid herself of some of the red stickiness that clung to our skin.

I gave her an exasperated look before looking back at the fae who did the stabbing. Trick stopped the light music that had been playing, and every other fae in the bar were staring, completely dumbfounded, at the small girl with the knife.

The girl moved for another fae, as if the one she just killed hadn't exploded, and raised her knife, but Tamsin slammed herself into her and shoved her up against the opposite wall. The blonde rammed her soon-to-be-prisoner's wrist into the wall forcefully until she dropped the knife.

"Back room open, Trick?"

My grandfather nodded and the Valkyrie pushed and shoved the girl towards the doorway, seeming to have more difficulty than I would have thought considering their size difference.

"Clear the bar. The Fae leaders will inform you of what is happening here soon," Trick promised his customers.

Dyson walked in after everybody left and whistled at the sight. "Tamsin called. I guess I'm becoming part of the clean-up crew?"

I laughed. "You got it," I told him as Trick sighed.

"So much for a quiet few days," the bartender muttered as he disappeared and came back with a bucket of water and a mop. Yuck, this wasn't going to be fun to clean.

Tamsin came out of the back. "That girl is nuts. She's trying to eat through the chains."

"So, the chaos fae did this to her?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Bingo; I didn't get anything besides 'she' and 'chaos' out of her in what was barely a sentence."

"You didn't torture her for those words, did you partner?" Dyson spoke up from where he was kneeling by a clean spot that he had created on the floor.

My Valkyrie scoffed at him as her only response to his statement and made her way to me, picking up a rag from the bucket to help. I snickered at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just seem more of the 'break in and trash a place' kind of girl, and here you are mopping up this poor fae," I teased.

She splashed me with some of the water from the bucket and I jumped in surprise, giving her a look of bewilderment.

"Oh, come on, babe," she laughed. "We're both going to need a shower anyway."

My mock-glare only made her giggle, but honestly I was just looking forward to that shower she mentioned.

My phone buzzed in my boot, and I tugged it from its holding and answered it.

"Bo Bo!" Kenzi's voice blasted through the speaker.

"Wow, Kenz. Tone it down just a little," I told her, dropping my messy rag back into the bucket and sitting up on my heels to talk. Kenzi sounded different, panicked maybe.

"Bo Bo, the Djinn is in this restaurant here, and he's about to do something big," she said. "I was meeting here with Hale but he hasn't shown up yet, and I think this Djinn is gonna go Flying Torch if you know what I mean, and there are a lot of humans to see it happen."

"Kenzi get out of there," I told her, standing. I tugged on Tamsin's arm and left the Dal. "If he recognizes you-"

"I know, I know!" she growled, sounding frustrated. I asked her which restaurant and hung up, already laying out a map in my head.

"What's going on?" Tamsin asked, climbing into the passenger seat as the little yellow car came to life under my hands.

"Kenzi thinks the Djinn is about to expose itself as fae," I told her, quickly leaving the Dal behind. I hadn't explained anything to Trick or Dyson. I'd call them later, but I had to get Kenzi and make sure she was safe.

There was a decent crowd at the restaurant in question; a live band was playing inside, and it actually sounded pretty good from what I could hear. The front of the building had large glass windows so that I could see inside. I spotted the Djinn, but my eyes couldn't find Kenzi. I moved for the door, thinking I may be able to charm the Djinn and get him back to the Dal, but Tamsin grabbed me and pushed me up against the brick wall. I couldn't figure out what she was doing as she covered my body with her own, but a split second later the windows exploded, showering glass over the concrete sidewalk on which we stood. I caught a flash of orange-red, skin-searing heat.

I pushed Tamsin away when the light of the fire faded to a dull glow. I quickly did a check of her, my heart pounding. She needed to stop putting herself in the way of harm for me; I couldn't lose her like that. Not my life for hers. I looked at her angrily, since she wasn't hurt from what I could tell, but then I froze.

"Kenzi!"


End file.
